1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing for a power semiconductor module, and, more particularly, to such a housing in which load-connecting elements with respective contact devices are arranged, the contact devices being located in troughs formed in an associated lateral wall of the housing, the housing also having a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of power semiconductor modules are known, in some of which the housing is designed to receive at least one electrically insulating substrate, preferably intended for mounting on a cooling component. The substrate consists of a body made of an insulating material and has a number of metallic strip conductors located thereon. The strip conductors are electrically insulated from one other, and are connected to respective power semiconductor elements, in a correctly switched manner. In addition to the load-connecting elements, the power semiconductor modules have auxiliary connecting elements, which are in the form of control connectors for the power semiconductor components.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,479 describes a power semiconductor module with a pressure device which has a rigid, preferably metallic, pressure element for building up pressure, an elastic cushion element for pressure storage, and a bridge element for introducing pressure to particular areas of the substrate surface. The bridge element is preferably designed as a molded plastic body having a face which points away from the cushion element and from which pressure fingers extend in the direction toward the substrate surface.
A further power semiconductor module is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,249, in which the load-connecting elements are formed in such a way that they extend in sections closely adjoining each other perpendicularly with respect to the substrate surface and have contact bases, which provide the electrical contact with strip conductors provided on the substrate surface and simultaneously exert pressure on the substrate and in this way provide for thermal contact with a cooling component.